Love and Servitude
by mushs-grl13
Summary: After a great war against their neighboring land, Prince Kurt doesn't see eye to eye with his father's views on slavery. The King, in an effort to teach his son a lesson buys a particular boy from a slave auction who is to be known as "The Whipping Boy" He is the one who will be punished in The Prince's place for his misdeeds as it is unlawful for the Prince to be harmed in any way
1. The Auction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Those would be the property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and so on and so forth.**

Author's Note:

_Alas my dear readers! I have come up with a new idea for a story! It's been an idea that I've been playing around with and am still playing around with. I fought with myself whether to write this story or not, but decided hell with it, why not? So I definitely need your input on this one! Let me know how you like it!_

_As a warning: You **will not **like Burt or Mr. Schue in this at all. This is definitely a sort of AU society with a whole lot of OOCness. Just as a warning. Also, this story might be boosted to an M rating as the story continues, this is highly likely. I like to play it safe on here, my fellow readers. Anyways, happy reading everyone! Hope to hear from you all soon!  
_

_-Casey_

* * *

**Chapter 1. "The Auction"**

McKinley...a land of opportunity. The market was thriving, job offerings were off the charts and the community was at an all-time high. Everyone in the land lived in peace as there was a lack of war or uprisings. Yes, McKinley was a wonderful place to inhabit, indeed...this was all thanks to one thing...servitude and slavery.

Slavery didn't always exist, no. Just a few short years ago, slavery was declared obsolete by the neighboring King. The King of Dalton. The land of Dalton was located right next to McKinley and once lived together as friendly neighbors. The King of Dalton and the King of McKinley would even get together to discuss rulings that they could jointly establish in both their lands. They would allow even their two sons, the Princes to play together whilst the two Kings worked. To say that the two lands were peaceful and friendly towards one another was a severe understatement. They could almost be considered twins of one another. Dalton was a large and prosperous land; one would even say that it was a bit of a finer place to live than McKinley...or at least it _was._

The two Kings were used to sharing some of their rulings together, but Dalton had one day went behind McKinley's back on a matter and overrode his law. He deemed servitude to be unlawful and made it obsolete. It was safe to say that the whole land of McKinley was not happy with Dalton's overall ruling against servitude and incited a war against his land. Many months of fighting with all they had and that was that. Dalton was a smaller and more gentle land, so McKinley prevailed and overthrew them in the matter of a few months. Dalton was no more and McKinley had taken the land and were now in the process of building "The New McKinley." The citizens of Dalton were given two options. They either surrendered and pledged themselves as citizens of "The New McKinley" or were imprisoned and sold into the servitude they fought so hard against.

The King of McKinley was now held in a higher favor than ever with the land once auctions had gone back up and servants were now back on the market. Many had submitted to McKinley and had become citizens, but there were also a lot of staunch Dalton supporters who still remained pledged to the only place they had known. Dalton had been their home and all it took was a few months to lose it all. They lost the land they once called home, their jobs, their homes, everything. These citizens in question were turned over to the market of servitude and were to be sold at one of the weekly slave auctions held in the McKinley town square...it was one of these particular auctions that our story truly begins.

A young teenager, his father and his father's advisor sat in their carriage as they made their way into town. You could hear the mere drop of a quill with the silence that reigned supreme in the cabin.

"Kurt, son. I know you do not wish to attend one of these auctions as you made abundantly clear from your little tantrum this morning..."

Kurt whirled around to glare at the older man. "Father, I was _not_ having a tantrum. I simply stated that we never should have gone to war and _you _should have never re-established slavery...it was _outlawed_ for a reason."

"I said it this morning and I will say it again, Kurt. I am appalled by your lack of understanding and how hypocritical you are. Do you not have servants to tend to your every wish? What would you do without Quinn to dress you? What would you do without Mercedes, hmm? How about Puck? Rachel? You should be thanking me."

"_Thanking you?_ They aren't my _friends_ no matter how much I wish they were, Father! You _bought _them and _ordered _them to tend to me! The only reason they do as you ask is because you are the King of McKinley and I am the Prince! No other reason...I still can't believe you're making me attend one of these auctions."

The King sighed and scratched at his bald head in frustration. "Kurt, I've already told you. You are my heir to the throne...you will have to know how these auctions work, plus I told you I needed a new servant."

"We don't _need _another servant, father! You just want one! You can't just keep _buying _people!"

"Your majesty," Kurt's father's advisor began with his usual snooty air of superiority. "Have you not informed the prince of your plans?"

"No, Schuester and I wish to keep it that way until the right moment," The King responded crisply.

After The King was finished, silence was instilled upon them again and no other word was said until the carriage pulled to a stop.

"We are here your majesties," The driver spoke softly, opening the carriage door for the three of them.

_"Thank you_, Puck," Kurt said heavily enforcing the "thank you" and looking pointedly at his father who merely grunted at the young man holding the door open for them.

Puck looked taken aback by the Prince's declaration of kindness and simply bowed his head in response for lack of a better thing to do.

The auction was mad. People gathered like vermin to witness another round of people being sold to the highest bidder. The town square was full of people, shady people, crazy people, people that Kurt had even respected once when he walked past them on the street as they bowed to him. Kurt was disgusted at what had become of McKinley. He despised what he had to represent as his birthright.

"Attention, citizens of McKinley, King Burt, Prince Kurt and The Royal Advisor William Schuester!" Someone announced as a path was made clear for them. Kurt kept his head down. He didn't want to look any of these people in the eye. They could bow to him all they liked, he at least didn't have to bow back.

There was a platform set up at the center of the town square specifically built for the Royal Family should they wish to come buy or merely spectate. A covered tarp roof was placed over three rather comfortable looking plush chairs. All the other buyers and spectators were expected to remain standing around them. Kurt begrudgingly took a seat at his father's right hand side and tried to swallow the thick bile in his throat. How could people actually get away with this?

Kurt focused his gaze forward not wanting to even acknowledge his father. He kept his eyes on the large stage that contained nothing except for a raised platform front and center. Kurt supposed this is where they showed the slaves to be off. What a _show _indeed...

Thankfully the auction started tearing Kurt away from his thoughts. The quicker it was over, the sooner Kurt could get home and talk to Mercedes. She might be his _servant _but he liked to pretend otherwise.

A sleazy looking man crept his way onto the stage. He grinned out at the audience with a yellow toothy grin as he began to wring his hands. This man just reeked of pure evil. "Good afternoon Royal Family, ladies and gentlemen," He began with a nervous glance towards Kurt and Burt. It was obvious that this particular trader was not used to being in the presence of royalty. "We have a wonderful load of fresh ones for you today! I think you will find these simply irresistible to pass up!"

The crowd roared in delight as Kurt swallowed more bile. These people were literally making him sick. If this was the land that he was going to rule once King Burt died, then by god, he didn't want to rule at all.

With every new frightened person who came onto the stage to be sold, the more ill Kurt felt. As much as he didn't want to be here, Kurt almost wished that Burt would just buy one already so he could get away from this horrible place. Kurt watched in horror as a young girl took to the stage crying for her parents as she was sold to a shady man in the audience.

It was the next person who was brought out to be sold that had Burt suddenly sitting up straighter than he had been before and he began mumbling something into Will's ear. Kurt wondered what they were talking about when as if it were cued, the crowd began to roar and jeer at immense volume.

Kurt looked up to the stage to see a boy who was probably no older than Kurt brought onto the stage by two men. Each of these men dragged the boy to the center of the stage by his arms. His wrists were tied in front of him and he didn't appear to be putting up a fight. Why did it take two men to bring him out? The boy in question had his head bowed to the stage in what appeared to be shame. Kurt couldn't see his face as this particular boy had a large black bag placed over his head. That was odd...none of the others had had one of those...What made this boy different? Burt definitely knew something, Kurt could tell.

The two men picked the boy up with ease and placed him onto the raised platform to show off the prize.

"Ladies and Gentlemen do I have a treat for you or what? Might I present my best prize yet! You all might have heard about our last little war I take it, hmm?"

The crowd roared in response.

"We overthrew Dalton, thanks to the leadership of our Noble King Hummel!"

The crowd cheered at this announcements as bottles were thrown together in a toast throughout the gatherers.

"We overthrew that scumbag and took Dalton as our own and are now in the process of building "The New McKinley!"

More cheers erupted as Kurt felt the need to sink lower into his seat. He didn't act on this need, instead he gazed up at the boy on display. Where were his parents? Why was he here? Why was he receiving more of a back story than the rest of those on sale?

"So, Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to present my greatest capture. Yes, this boy was once _somebody_, but alas, he was born into the wrong family, weren't you boy? Maybe things would have turned out a bit different if you had been born into a _McKinley _family," The auctioneer hissed and jeered at the boy who made no motion that he was being talked to at all. He just remained standing with his wrists tied together in front of him and his head down.

"Citizens! I believe you are all eager for me to unwrap this prize, wouldn't you say?"

The crowd responded their affirmation with shouts and whistles as the man curled his spider-like fingers on top of the bag. The man waited a few seconds to build the tension, then removed the bag. The crowd gasped at first then erupted into a mixture of gleeful shouts, taunts, jeers and whistling.

Kurt could see his face now. That face...he knew it. He had seen it back when there was no war between McKinley and Dalton. The boy's hair which was once iconically held down by gel looked unwashed as there still seemed to be _some _gel remaining, the rest of his hair was tousled and disheveled. The boy's hazel gleaming orbs which were once full of life were now dull and vacant. This boy...he knew who they were dealing with now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the son of the once mighty King Anderson of Dalton! The boy formally known as Prince Blaine Anderson!"

The crowd booed and jeered at the Prince who had fallen from grace and was now in the capture of his rival land.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is one hot commodity and as you can already imagine will not fetch a cheap price. He will be the greatest thing I have ever sold in my whole career. Why don't we start the bidding at...oh let's say $5,000?"

Numbers were shouted almost instantly. Kurt felt that ache in his stomach again. Was the land he lived in really and truly this barbaric? This was Prince Blaine Anderson of Dalton and they were bidding on him like a new sofa! This wasn't right. People wanted him simply so they could boast about the horrible things they were doing to McKinley's enemy's son. He was a hot commodity, that was about the only thing the auctioneer had correct.

Kurt needed to get out of here. He made to stand up and walk back to the carriage, but Burt pushed Kurt back into his seat and made a motion to Will. At this, Will stood up, causing the crowd to fall silent.

"The King would like to make an offer of $50,000 dollars for this young man."

$50,000? Kurt knew they were rich being the royal family and all, but what the hell would make his father buy this boy for so much? Did the war still matter that much to him? Hadn't he taken enough from Dalton already? Now he had to take their prince for his own?

"Done and sold! Blaine Anderson is now in the ownership of King Burt Hummel of McKinley!" The auctioneer shouted which was of course met with more cheering.

Will was beckoned to the stage to pay for their prize as well as make an announcement. That's how these auctions were done Kurt was learning.

"My brave, hardworking Citizens of McKinley," Will began confidently. "King Burt is proud to add Anderson's child to his collection of many servants in the palace."

Many screams of approval were shouted amongst the crowd. Amongst the outbursts were shouts of, _"What are you gonna do with him, King Burt?" "Are you gonna have him as a field worker?" "What do you want him for, your majesty?" "What's to become of him, my King?"_

Will received a nod from Burt and announced their plans with Prince Blaine.

"McKinley, King Burt came here with Prince Kurt today because the prince was in real need of life lessons. He needs to understand the way McKinley is to run for when he becomes our new King in what hopes to be many, many years from now." Will smiled at the reaction from the crowd.

"But my people, a life lesson isn't only about learning what you are about to take over, oh no. The prince lacks discipline and knowing right from wrong. King Burt came here today to instill this new lesson upon the prince. It is well-known that Royalty isn't allowed to be struck, beaten or harmed in any way. King Burt himself cannot and will not ever lay a hand on the prince, but we do have a way of working around this little snag. King Burt wishes to re-establish a new ruling with you today my lucky citizens! Today you are watching history be reborn!"

Many more shouts of excitement was emitted from the crowd whilst Kurt could feel his stomach churning. What was Will talking about?

"Citizens, I am about to bestow upon you a history lesson. Once upon a time there were boys who lived in the palaces with the royal family. Typically they are raised with the prince and are almost what you would call friends. When the prince has done wrong and must be taught a lesson, the boy is to be punished for the prince's misdeeds. These boys were formally known as...Whipping Boys. The practice was outlawed many years ago, but King Burt wishes to re-establish it!

Blaine Anderson as of this day forward is no longer to be known as the _former Prince _Blaine Anderson. Today he is now to be known as Blaine Anderson, The Whipping Boy for Prince Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt's blood ran cold.

* * *

**Oh boy, I'm still a cliffhanger queen. Hee hee. Anyways as you can see, Burt and Will aren't very nice. Sorry guys...it kind of went with the territory I wanted to explore. It is all new! **

**Anyways, what say you guys? How do we feel? This is definitely a new area that I really want to explore. Soooo drop me a line and let me know! The sooner the reviews, the sooner the update! Look forward to hearing from you guys!**

**-Casey**


	2. Lessons and Drawing Rooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Those would be the property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and so on and so forth.**

**Author's Note:**

_Wow, guys, I'm glad that you're liking the story! I'm really enjoying this new idea! Although it's fun to write, it still kills me to write Burt and Mr. Schue in such a horrible way! Especially Burt, it kills, but hey, it's something different, right? Lol. Anyways, thanks for your wonderful reviews guys, they mean the world, they really do. So, I think I will now provide you with a much deserved Chapter 2!_

_Please keep those reviews coming, I love hearing what you have to say! You're all wonderful!_

-Casey

* * *

**Chapter 2. "Lessons and Drawing Rooms"**

The carriage ride home was tense to say the very least. The King and Will looked pleased with themselves whilst Kurt had busied himself by scowling out the window. Prince Blaine was seated across from Kurt in between The King and Will almost as if the two men were his guards. Kurt sat on his own as far as he could possibly be from the others in the carriage. He kept his gaze fixed outside the window pretending the passing trees were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. He couldn't look his father in the eye without feeling violently ill, so this had to be the only other alternative.

"Kurt, son, you know you'll have to face this sooner or later don't you?"

Kurt pretended that he didn't hear his father speak. He remained steadfast on not looking at his father. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Kurt, look at me."

Kurt didn't.

"Kurt you look me in the eye right now, son."

Kurt didn't budge. He couldn't let his father win. He had won everything. He wouldn't win Kurt.

"Goddammit Kurt! You look at me right now or so help me I'll have Will punish Blaine the moment we get home! Don't even think I'm joking, son. I will do it unless you drop that attitude and address your father! Your King!"

Kurt couldn't let that happen. He didn't even really know Blaine at all yet, regardless, Blaine was still a human being, _a prince _in Kurt's eyes. If he could avoid Blaine being whipped for something that was not his fault, then Kurt must comply.

Kurt brought his gaze from the window and fixed it on his father.

"I'd wipe that look off your face right now if I were you, boy, you're in enough trouble as it is," Burt threatened as he stared his son down.

Kurt tried to ease up on his expression a bit, but it was futile. Burt had done one of the most monstrous things Kurt could ever even contemplate. It was almost physically impossible for him to look at his father in any other way. Buying a servant was one thing, but buying one to be used for punishment was another. Just looking at The King right now made Kurt's stomach uneasy.

He took the opportunity to look at Blaine. The prince had his eyes cast down to the floor of the carriage. He hadn't spoken one word since he had been bought and placed into the carriage like some kind of object. Kurt felt his expression soften just taking Blaine in. The boy was incredibly handsome, _very _handsome in Kurt's opinion. He was in desperate need of a bath that was certain, but even with the dirt caked on his face, the untidiness of his usually styled hair and the rags he was currently dressed in, Blaine was still a sight to behold.

Dalton had always been proud of their charismatic prince. Kurt was told that he and Blaine used to actually play together as children, but he didn't remember any of it, all he knew about Blaine was what he had heard around school and the palace. Blaine was known to be a very polite and articulate boy, a young man who laughed, smiled, and was simply destined to be a King. None of that showed now, all that was left was this boy who had fallen so far from where he'd been. Dalton's Prince was captured, tied up and on his way to live life as a prisoner in the land of McKinley. The land of Dalton would be devastated to know where their Prince was now.

Kurt felt his heart pang for Blaine. He had so much going for him before Burt had decided to start that insane war on his father. Blaine's life was ruined because of Kurt's father and there was no way he could ever apologize for that. So he kept his mouth shut and just kept staring at Blaine, his golden hazel eyes that held so much pain were still just so beautiful that Kurt couldn't even fathom looking away.

It was no secret that Kurt was gay. A few year back, King Burt and King Anderson had decreed that same-sex marriage be legal and lovingly embraced. Being gay wasn't something that had to be kept secret. It was against the law to treat gay citizens any different than straight ones. This was perhaps the last good thing Burt had ever done for his son. Kurt knew his father hadn't always been like this. Before the war, he and his father were close. They were best friends who could tell each other anything. During the war, Kurt could feel the person he knew as his father slip away and become this all-mighty god of a King. They had never been the same since. It was as if his father was on this insane ride of a power roller coaster and he couldn't get off. It was astounding how much of a personality twist Burt had undergone in such a short amount of time. It was as if the father he had once had never existed at all.

The carriage pulled into a stop in front of the place Kurt was forced to call home, McKinley Palace. Puck once again opened the door which was met with another meaningful offer of gratitude from Kurt. The King rolled his eyes and followed after Kurt who had practically flown out of the carriage. All he wanted to do was run to Mercedes and vent about what an awful experience he had just witnessed. The auction had been long and the sun was already beginning it's descent behind the mountains.

"Kurt, you wait. We need to have a discussion before you go gallivanting about the palace," The King announced as he and Will followed into the entry hall after Kurt. Will was holding onto Prince Blaine by his shoulders and walking behind him as if the young prince was going to make a break for it at any moment.

Kurt whirled around where he stood at the base of the elaborate staircase leading to his freedom and Mercedes.

"_What_? What more could we possibly have to discuss, Father?" Kurt scoffed. "You've already made your plans _quite _clear and I wish to know nothing more of it."

The King chuckled in response. "Son, you _wish _to know nothing more of it, but it is your duty as Prince to know of it. Blaine is here for one purpose and that purpose is you."

"So I've gathered," Kurt replied darkly.

Kurt took in his father's pursed lips and Will's arrogant sneer and wished he could slap them both. They would deserve it.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, _Father," _Kurt continued. "I have other matters to tend to." Kurt turned on his heel and began to ascend the staircase.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son. Have you forgotten why Blaine is here in the first place?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks. So this was going to be how the game was played. His father was going to use punishing Blaine as a way to control Kurt's _every _last move. This wasn't going to play out well. Kurt turned around but made no movement to climb back down the stairs. The King looked calm but quietly furious; he had that dark look in his eyes, but Kurt wasn't backing down. That wasn't doing anything to help with The King's temper.

"I think I've had about as much of your insolence that I can stand in one day," Burt stated in a calm, collected tone. "I think it's about time that Kurt had his first lesson wouldn't you agree, William?"

Will tightened his grip on Blaine which looked to be causing the smaller boy discomfort as he began to struggle slightly.

Kurt suddenly felt a pull in his stomach to diffuse the situation. He couldn't let Blaine be punished over _his_ attitude towards _his _father.

"Father, that won't be necessary," Kurt began. Yeah it was low, but he was going to try and suck up. "I'm terribly sorry for my attitude and I will stay in line in the future."

The King smirked and took Kurt in. For a moment Kurt was almost sure that his father had bought it and was going to let the whole thing go. He was wrong.

"Kurt, I don't believe I've shown you the new order that's come in today. Will you please follow me, son?"

Kurt knew it wasn't a request; it was an order. He reluctantly followed his father into one of the drawing rooms that for as long as Kurt could remember went unused. Why on earth would Burt have any orders delivered to this particular room? Kurt followed in behind his father with Will behind him still holding onto Blaine.

The room wasn't as brightly lit as the rest of the palace was, that was the first thing Kurt noticed. The only source of light came from the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. It illuminated the entire room in a warm inviting glow, but Kurt was conflicted about the aura of the room, he could feel a sense of familiarity in the room as soon as he entered; however, he also sensed something was off about the room in question.

It was funny, he had no memory of ever spending time in this drawing room as they had three other perfectly decent drawing rooms, but something about this one gave him an odd sense of nostalgia. There was a pink floral tea set on the mantle of the fire place that Kurt wanted to say he felt an attachment to, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why. The room seemed like a memory from a dream, all the details vague and blurred. Kurt noticed that Blaine was also looking around the room, only he had a sad sort of grim half smile on his face, Kurt wondered if he was as anxious as Kurt was...he had to be.

One thing he did remember about this room from what little he could, he recalled that next to the fireplace there hung a life-sized portrait of some member of the Hummel family...only it wasn't there anymore.

The portrait had been removed. To where, Kurt didn't know, all he did know was that where the portrait once hung, was where a pair of handcuffs were now built into the wall. The space was open enough for a person to stand handcuffed to the wall and beaten...

"Father," Kurt whispered out with his hand to his mouth in shock. "N-no, this isn't right."

"Oh, I see you're admiring my new decor to the wall, son. When you have a moment I'm sure you'll also admire the new...items I ordered for this occasion."

Kurt almost passed out where he stood. Adorning the wall and hanging from nails were dozens of implements. Whips of varying sizes, canes, paddles...Kurt was dizzy just by looking at all of them.

"Father, this is all _barbaric_!" Kurt couldn't help but shout. "You can't just lock up a kid like me and beat him senseless with those..._objects!"_

The King stared at Kurt coldly. "Son, one of these days you will come to your senses and realize who your father is. I am _The King of McKinley _and I can do whatever I please. Owning a Whipping Boy is hardly a matter I would deem controversial."

"He's _not _a Whipping Boy! He's a _prince_ and it's unlawful to beat a prince and you know it!"

Kurt was sure he hadn't seen his father look more enraged than he was now. He made a gesture towards Will and that's when the worst came to be. Will took a knife out of his pocket and cut the rope that was still binding Blaine's wrists together. The skin that was revealed was red and raw from how tight the ropes must have been, yet Blaine still hadn't said a word of complaint. He still hadn't said anything at all.

Will took one of Blaine's wrists in his hand and guided him to the wall. Blaine made no attempt to fight, he just watched sadly as Will positioned him facing the wall and locked his right wrist in one of the cuffs. Blaine dropped his head in defeat as his left wrist was locked into place.

Kurt felt like he should do something...but what? He saw Will pull a particularly thin and painful looking whip off the wall and he didn't miss how Blaine winced when Will swished the whip through the air to test it. Kurt watched as Blaine was shaking before he had even been struck...and that was the point; Blaine _had never _been hit before. It was unlawful to strike royalty and Blaine was about to experience the pain for the first time in the worst way Kurt deemed possible.

Kurt had no alternative, he began to beg.

"Father, please. I beg you, don't do this. I-I've seen Will whip some of the servants before and I don't think Blaine will be able to handle this! He's a prince, he's never been whipped before...this is too much, please!"

Kurt's pleas went unheard as Will ripped open the back of Blaine's shirt exposing the tan unmarred skin underneath. This was neither the time nor place, but Kurt couldn't help but take in the strong muscles in the other prince's back and admire how soft his skin looked...until it was whipped that was.

"How many are deserved your majesty?" Will asked as he readied himself to deliver the punishment.

The King placed his fingers under his chin in what appeared to be deep thought. "Well, William, Kurt is _correct_ on one thing, Blaine does not have a lot of experience with whippings, but I'm afraid the more important factor here is Kurt is _wrong _on everything else. I think we will begin with 10 lashes. I think that will be a nice starter lesson."

"Father, please-no. I've learned my lesson, really I have! Please don't do this!" Kurt begged on the verge of tears. He was amazed at how much compassion he held for the other boy, but at the same time he couldn't imagine what it was like to be Blaine in this position. If he was standing where Blaine was right now, he would be a sobbing mess. Blaine stood silently awaiting his punishment, his jaw set with determination without a tear in sight. Kurt was impressed, terrified to death for him, but impressed.

As soon as Will raised his arm to deliver the first lash, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't watch this. Please forgive me, Prince Blaine...I wish I could help you...

"Stop."

Kurt opened his eyes in shock. There was no sound of a whip hitting skin. Had The King really called it off? Kurt looked over to his father and saw that he was wearing his triumphant smirk of what he deemed victory.

"Your majesty?" Will asked in confusion as he still held the whip ready to strike.

"I think we've achieved what we need to for today."

"B-but your majesty-"

"Silence, William. I think we've taught Kurt a valuable lesson. I think he's learned what _will _happen if his insolence continues. We are only at our first day after all and I think we've instilled what we've needed to. Release the Whipping Boy."

Will looked disappointed as he hung the whip back up in its place. He began to release Blaine's wrists from the cuffs when The King brought his attention back to Kurt.

"_Have _you learned your lesson son? If you haven't, I'd be be happy to continue with the punishment."

"I-I've learned, father. I'm sorry...I will try harder not to cross you in the future," Kurt stated. The words leaving his mouth felt foreign to him, he was trying so hard not to throw all of his anger on Burt, but he knew his father was serious. It was only Blaine's first day and to have him this close to being whipped already made Kurt realize he had to watch his step from now on.

The King looked pleased. "You're free to go for now then, Kurt." Kurt made to beat a hasty retreat from this awful room, but not before his father added, "And remember son, this was a warning. Blaine _will _be whipped the next time I feel you need to be punished. Make no mistake of it."

Kurt nodded and made a break for the stairs. He had to see Mercedes, she always knew what to say to make him feel better. He made it to the middle of the stairs when he heard footsteps coming out from the drawing room. His father and Will had come out with Blaine firmly in Will's grasp once more. Kurt couldn't explain why, but he felt the need to listen in, so he hid behind one of the large pillars framing the staircase to eavesdrop on the conversation below.

"...still think you should have let me whip the living daylights out of this kid, your majesty." He heard Will insist. He felt his stomach knot in anger. Kurt could barely wrap his mind around the disgust he felt when simply _listening _to the man speak.

"Oh I wouldn't fret too much, William. If I know my son like I know I do, it won't be long before you'll be icing your arm from the many beatings you will be giving our new Whipping Boy here."

There was some chuckling from the two men and then a shout to another servant from Burt. "Quinn! Take this kid to his quarters!"

Kurt assumed that Quinn did just that leaving the two men who believed they were alone to speak.

"Your majesty, I still can't believe that you obtained Anderson's child! Everything is as it should be! The former heir to the Dalton throne is now The Whipping Boy for the Prince of McKinley! Sir, I must hand it to you, you are the noblest of rulers..."

Kurt wanted to puke at how much of an ass-kisser Will was. He sounded snivelly and pathetic.

"That I am, Schuester. Anderson is still on the run, but we'll find that no-good traitor before too long. Once he learns that I have his son locked in McKinley Palace as a Whipping Boy, he _will _make his presence known. When we were...amicable with one another, he informed me that after his wife passed, Blaine was the only thing keeping him from going mad. He gave that child everything, he would barely let him out of sight.

Back when Kurt and Blaine were kids, Anderson used to bring Blaine with him to McKinley when we would hold our discussions together. I saw the way Anderson looked at his son. He loves that kid more than anything. So as you can imagine, he won't like the news of what's become of him one bit! Who would have thought just one boy could serve so many purposes?"

Kurt frowned at this bit of news. Not only was Blaine being used to receive Kurt's punishments, but he was also being used as bait. How could Burt do this to a man who used to be his friend? How could he plan to do something so downright sinister to the man's son if Blaine was as important to King Anderson as he had stated?

The two voices were growing increasingly louder. It soon dawned on Kurt that they were coming towards the stairs. He knew he couldn't be caught or that promised whipping would happen much sooner than planned. He hastily scrambled his way up the stairs and dashed towards his room where he knew Mercedes would be tidying no doubt.

Once he had arrived at his destination, Kurt slammed the door shut behind him and flopped onto his large four-poster bed. He snuggled into the duvet with a large sigh of frustration. None of this was right, he had to find a way to fix things before Blaine came within another inch of a whip...

"Rough day I take it, your highness?"

Kurt practically fell off the bed when the voice broke the silence. He hadn't seen Mercedes when he had entered the room, but lo and behold here she was gripping a feather duster with a grin of amusement on her face.

He inhaled much needed air back into his lungs in an attempt to regulate his erratic heartbeat. He sat up and straightened his shirt. "'Cedes, how many times have I ordered you to not refer to me as 'your highness'?"

"I think this is 34, _your highness." _

He rolled his eyes, now he knew she was just messing with him. He motioned for her to come sit down with her on the bed. She didn't hesitate which was always peculiar. Mercedes never acted like a servant since day one. She always emulated the sass of a lady of purpose, not at all common for one born as a servant.

"So, what's buggin' you white-boy?"

Kurt grinned at the nick-name. She would never dare use it with anyone else, but Kurt had informed her to just be herself when she was first brought to the palace. He said that was to be his one and only order of her.

"In the servants quarters to you hear much of what's going on in the palace?"

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at the prince.

"Like, did you know that my father was planning on getting another servant?" He clarified. He didn't miss the bemused look on her face.

"No. We already have so many servants here, what would The King need with another one? Is that what has you in such a mood, Kurt?"

"Yeah, that's what has me like this. 'Cedes, my father took me to an auction today," Kurt stated.

He never missed the look that would appear on her face when an auction was mentioned. That's where his father had purchased Mercedes when the war was still going strong. She had been in the possession of McKinley manor for months now, but the agonizing look of sadness that was etched on her face would always haunt him.

"Oh, Kurt, I always hoped you would never have to see one of those," She responded quietly.

"I-I couldn't believe what I saw. Young girls no older than six or seven, crying, begging for their parents...only to be sold to some creep in the audience. Kids who have barely begun their lives entering into a life of servitude. 'Cedes...I can't believe what's become of this land...and of my father," Kurt whispered.

Mercedes placed her arm around Kurt and rested her chin on the top of his head as she instructed him to breathe and calm himself down.

"Did your father obtain a new servant while you were there? Or was the point just to upset you by dragging you to that awful place?"

He laughed bitterly. "Oh he obtained his new servant all right. Mercedes, have you ever heard of a 'Whipping Boy'?"

"Oh lord," Mercedes began softly. "We learned about them in history. They've been outlawed for a while now, why do you ask?"

"They're no longer outlawed," Kurt informed her as he sat up to look at her straight in the eye. "My father took me down to the auction to purchase a boy who is to take all of my newly instated punishments for me. Apparently being grounded wasn't enough. My loving father obviously had to take it to the next level. He _bought_ a person to hit since he _can't_ hit _me_!"

"Kurt, your father doesn't even _want_ to hit you. Despite how you feel about him, I know your father loves and cares for you. I-I don't like this any more than you do. Whipping Boys aren't supposed to be used anymore. I can hardly believe that your father wrote them back into servitude," Mercedes admitted.

"That's because my father is the freaking devil now, 'Cedes! I haven't even told you the worst part!" Kurt exclaimed in exasperation as he jumped up to his feet leaving Mercedes on the bed alone. She didn't even respond, she simply waited for Kurt to come out with what could possibly be worse.

"The Whipping Boy, Mercedes. My father didn't just pick someone at random. He had this planned from the beginning. He knew who was being sold at that auction today. He knew he was going to be there, 'Cedes...and he bought him."

"Who, Kurt?"

"Prince Blaine Anderson."

* * *

**All righty guys, there you have it! I actually had to stop myself from writing more! Lol. I've already gotten chapter 3 started for all of you because I simply couldn't stop writing! Balancing this story on top of my other one is going to be fun! Lol. I also write another story called, "Abduction," which is almost at its 30th chapter! It's very dark like this one, so definitely not for the fainthearted, lol. If you're bored and looking for something to read, you can check it out if wish or if you're feeling brave. Lol. **

**Anyways, please, please, please leave those reviews guys! They're inspiring and really help my muse, so let's keep them coming! Hope to hear from you all so we can get chapter 3 up! Also, I think we're going to have a lot more of Blaine in chapter 3, so far Blaine's been kind of in the background, but that is all gonna change! So review! Love you all!**

**Much love,**

**-Casey**


	3. Don't Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Those would be the property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and so on and so forth.**

**Author's Notes:**

_Howdy guys! I thought y'all might be looking for chapter 3 and here it is! I'm glad that people seem to be liking the story despite the different twist of subject matter and all of the OOCness...but hey, fiction is fiction, right?_

_Anyways, here's chapter 3 guys. Hope to hear from all of you soon!_

_-Casey_

* * *

**Chapter 3. "Don't Let Go"**

Kurt knew this was a shock, hell, he still couldn't believe it himself. He thought that he was in a daze from taking in the fact that Prince Blaine Anderson was his whipping boy, but he didn't however expect Mercedes to fall to her knees on the floor with tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes as soon as the words fell from his lips.

"No," She whispered, shaking her head over and over. "No, he couldn't be. H-he and his father...they got away. I saw them. H-how did they get Blaine? No..."

"'Cedes?" Kurt questioned, getting down onto the floor with her.

"It has to be some mistake, Kurt...Blaine, he got away. The guards, they got Blaine and King Anderson out of the Dalton palace before the soldiers swarmed. They were safe!" Mercedes insisted as she steadily became borderline hysterical.

Kurt was confused, why did Mercedes have such an insistence that Blaine got away? Mercedes had been in servitude her entire life, hadn't she? Something told Kurt that there was more to Mercedes' story than she was letting on.

Kurt extended his arms to her as she gladly excepted the embrace. No mere servant would accept a hug so easily from their "master", at least none of the servants Kurt had come into contact with anyway.

"'Cedes, you haven't always been in servitude, have you?"

She didn't respond at first, she just blinked back tears and then shook her head silently. That's when it dawned on Kurt. Mercedes had in fact, been a lady of class. She had to have come from a family of Dalton Supporters. It all made so much sense. Kurt had always suspected, but she never mentioned anything about her past.

"Why didn't you tell me, 'Cedes?" Kurt inquired as he brushed his fingers softly through her hair.

She sniffled and responded with a weak chuckle. "It's not something that normally slips into conversation with the Prince you serve, Kurt."

"That's the thing though, isn't it? I'm not your Prince...Blaine is, am I right?"

Mercedes tore her eyes away from Kurt and stared down at her hands for a moment looking as if she were searching for the right words.

"Kurt, I'll admit it. I was born and raised in Dalton. When this _arrangement _was made, I'll be honest, I wasn't thrilled. Having come from such an easy life, it's a bit of a shock when one day you're living at home thankful that the war has ended, but the next your house is broken into by the McKinley police force and you're carted away for a life of servitude. It's just...it's not easy."

"'Cedes-"

"No Kurt," Mercedes stood up abruptly and wiped at the remaining wetness in her eyes. "This is my cross to bear, not yours. I can't have your apologies. It's already been hard. I wanted to hate you, I really did. It would have made this whole thing a lot simpler, but you had to be...well _you, _Kurt. Being _your _personal servant is what I think gets me through.

I was expecting to be whipped and chained up in some dark and decrepit dungeon, but instead I have my own room in the Servant's quarters and my only job really is to tend to you, so it really makes everything OK."

"But you don't really believe that completely do you, Mercedes?" Kurt asked as he stood up to meet her eye level again. "I'm sure that if you had the opportunity to go back, you'd take it, right?"

"Well sure," She responded without hesitation. "Who wouldn't, Kurt? Not that serving you isn't wonderful...it's just that it's such a change from the life I'm accustomed to-"

"In Dalton," Kurt finished.

"Right," She agreed.

"So, 'Cedes," Kurt took both of her hands in his and led her back to his bed to sit down again. "Did you know Blaine? Or were you just-"

"A higher class commoner?" Mercedes chuckled, earning a sheepish grin from Kurt. She sighed deeply and prepared herself to tell Kurt everything. "The thing is, Kurt. When I tell you that I was accustomed to a different life, I was telling the truth. My father was the personal assistant to King Anderson, so I also lived in the palace."

"Your father is William Jones?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that's my father," She responded smiling fondly at the mental image she might have been getting of her father. "So you asked, did I know Prince Blaine? Well, yes, I should say I did know him well. Truth be told, he was the only friend I ever really had. I'm sure you know that it's not really easy to make friends at a higher status."

Kurt knew that well. If Kurt was a snobby spoiled prince like he was expected to be, then sure, he'd have a ton of friends, but people like he and Mercedes saw the bigger picture. What does being arrogant and self-absorbed ever get anyone?

Mercedes could see that Kurt was absorbing all of this, so she continued. "Blaine was there when I was taken away..."

Kurt's eyes widened as he continued to listen to Mercedes speak.

"We were studying for an end of term final in one of the drawing rooms upstairs when we heard large pounding coming from downstairs. People come and go around palaces as you know, but this noise was different...much louder. Rachel was there, too."

"Rachel was there?"

"Yeah, she was there. Before she was taken as a servant here to McKinley palace, she was one of the maids in the Dalton palace. Slavery had ended as you know, but maids and butlers were still considered legal. After the law had been passed, Rachel and her fathers still continued to work in the palace, only this time, they made income from it. Rachel was the one I sent to go see what all the fuss was about downstairs."

_"What was that noise, Rachel?" Mercedes questioned as she looked up from her algebra._

_"I'm certain I don't know, ma'am, should I check?"_

_"I'm certain you should...and while you're at it, stop flirting with Prince Blaine," Mercedes teased the maid who had been infatuated with Blaine since they were young children. She had confided the secret with Mercedes years back, but it really was too obvious to even be considered a secret._

_Rachel's cheeks lit up immediately as she stuttered out a "Yes, madam," and rushed off to do what was requested._

_"Mercedes, you know how that embarrasses her," Blaine admonished with a smile as he watched Rachel make a hasty retreat._

_"I know, but damn that girl has to know that it can't go anywhere."_

_"Well, of course, I'm gay," Blaine responded with a grin._

_"Yes you are, sweetheart, now come on, we've got a lot of studying to do..."_

_They had gone back to studying and were just about to get back into the mind-set when shouting came from below._

_"Really, what's going on?" He asked Mercedes far more concerned than he had been a moment ago._

_When a shriek sounded from downstairs, they both knew it was Rachel. They hardly had time to react when three guards burst into the room._

_"What's going on?" Blaine questioned, standing up from the table._

_"Sir, there's been an ambush of the palace. McKinley Police Force, we must get you both to safety. We already have The King and Mr. Jones being escorted into a carriage in the back of the palace."_

_Blaine took the information in and nodded. He reached a hand out to Mercedes which she accepted and they took off for the back entrance. They trailed along with the guards trying hard not to look down at the scene in the entrance hall below, but it was chaos. McKinley officers were everywhere, a few were chaining up the palace staff, one of them being Rachel. They both wanted to call out to her and save her, but they knew that they couldn't. All they would do is draw attention to themselves, right now they hadn't been noticed. Their hearts broke, but they had to keep moving and cross their fingers that they weren't noticed._

_A few more steps then a shout came from below._

_"Prince Blaine, top floor! You know your orders! Take him!"_

_The guards circled around Blaine and Mercedes and began to run towards the back entrance as the officers trailed behind. The carriage was now in view with the King and Mr. Jones waiting for their children._

_"Blaine! Thank God!" The King let out a sigh of relief as the guards got Blaine into the carriage. They were just about to get Mercedes in when the officers arrived. All of the guards were taken down with little to no effort and the carriage driver was ready. The carriage began to move before the guards had gotten Mercedes in safely._

_Blaine reached a hand out to Mercedes while Mr. Jones did the same to pull Mercedes in, but the officers were too quick, they grabbed her from behind, severing the contact between her father and the prince._

_"Mercedes, no!" Mr. Jones screamed attempting to jump out of the moving carriage after his daughter, but the carriage was gaining too much speed._

_"Mercedes!" Blaine screamed. Mercedes managed to look up before she was chained and dragged off. He was crying still holding his hand out to her from the carriage window. And that was the last time the two friends had seen each other._

"It's been months...and now Blaine's here. I just don't know how they got him and not King Anderson...it makes no sense," Mercedes finished.

Kurt was in shock over the story, he had never imagined what Mercedes' capture had been like, now he knew."Mercedes, I know my words mean nothing, but I really am sorry," He said quietly to the floor.

She reached out a hand and placed it on his chin to draw his face back up to hers. "Like I said, Kurt, it's all right. I know you and I know it's not your fault."

After her sentiment was issued, they were both startled as the door was opened. They both glanced over to see a palace guard standing there uncomfortably.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but The King has called a gathering in the entrance hall. Both of you are requested."

With a nod from Kurt, the guard disappeared.

"What on earth would he need to call a gathering for?" Kurt asked, bewildered, but suspicious none the less.

"Especially requesting the presence of servants," Mercedes replied in agreement.

They both followed the request and joined the other confused servants downstairs in the entrance hall.

"Ma'am, do you know what this is about?" Rachel asked as she approached the two of them. Even though Kurt had told her not to, she still bowed her head at him when she saw him. She still hadn't broken her habit of calling Mercedes ma'am even though they were in the same position now.

"No idea," Mercedes responded.

They weren't all waiting for long when the King made his presence from the top of the stairs. Kurt could tell his father wasn't pleased with whatever had called this gathering, but the servants were fooled by the regal smirk on his face. To anyone else, he looked quite pleased, but Kurt knew better. Burt stood tall as he gazed down at all of his servants before his piercing eyes fell on Kurt.

"Kurt, son, would you join me up here, please?" He called out.

Kurt wanted to stay with Mercedes, but he knew his father wasn't asking. As much as he really didn't want to, he reluctantly made his way up the stairs to stand at his father's side. He almost felt guilty for standing next to his father. He felt as if standing next to his father signified that he believed in everything Burt was doing, which could be further from the truth.

"What is this about, father?" Kurt asked with no response from Burt. Instead Burt extended his arms out to the crowd waiting beneath and commenced with the speech he had prepared for everyone.

"Good evening, servants," Burt began boisterously. He was definitely up to something, Kurt could tell. "It was necessary to gather all of you here this evening as I need to make something clear," He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "I received this letter an hour ago and wish to read it to all of you."

Kurt glanced down at Mercedes who looked back up at him with the same amount of confusion etched in her expression. Kurt looked back over to his father who began to read the parchment.

_"This letter is addressed to The King of McKinley, Burt Hummel:_

_We are formally requesting the release of Prince Blaine Anderson. We know that he is in your possession and that you were the one who purchased him at the auction today. This boy is no slave, he is our prince and we hereby wish to offer you whatever you wish in exchange for you to return him to Dalton where he belongs._

_As you know, we remain in opposition to you and your rule. Our allegiance still remains to King Anderson. You will notice no return address on this envelope, and another paper stating how to register your response to us. As you know, we can't risk you discovering our location._

_Please consider our offer, you have no use of the prince, he has done nothing wrong. He belongs here with us. We would advise you to hand him over unless you wish to face consequences most dire._

_We will await your letter of instruction,_

_Sincerely,_

_The League of Dalton"_

Burt looked angrier the more he re-read the letter, but then he finished, he glanced up from the letter and down at the servants calmly. Many of them were fidgeting uncomfortably and some were shocked to learn that Prince Blaine had been captured.

Kurt knew this was trouble. _The League of Dalton_ were the last remaining Dalton rebels who had not been captured. There was no telling how many of them there were, but they were growing stronger, that much was clear. Their location still remained a mystery and Kurt was sure that he didn't miss the look of hope that was written clearly on some of the servant's faces, Mercedes and Rachel being the most evident.

"I brought you all here to make my point very clear. I know that many of you were from families of Dalton supporters or _The League of Dalton. _The fact that those cowards would even request this of me is an insult. They risk being captured and imprisoned. The fact that they wrote this is very irresponsible, indeed. It astounds me that there is even still a group out there that opposes my rule.

I will make it plain that they will be found and brought to justice soon. I have no intentions of following their demands. Blaine Anderson is my property and I will not back down to a group who opposes me. Once I received this, I found it quite the opportunity to instill an important lesson on all of you," At this moment, Burt made a gesture to Will who was down the stairs and out of the room in a flash, two guards had followed suit.

In a few moments time, the two guards returned with none other than Blaine himself. Each of the guards had Blaine's arms in their grasps as they made their way through the room. He didn't look at anyone as he was lead through the maze of servants and staff members, not until he heard a voice.

"Blaine...no, please...no."

He looked up and saw Mercedes who was standing in the crowd with her hands clasped to her mouth. Tears were springing from her eyes. His eyes grew even sadder from what Kurt could make out from the top of the stairs. He didn't say anything as he was practically dragged up the stairs. Many whispers were coming from down below.

Not all of the servants had been sure that Blaine was really in the capture of McKinley, but this confirmed it. Mercedes and Rachel were both silently crying together as Blaine was brought up and thrown to his knees in front of King Burt.

"Yes, you are looking at the newest addition to our McKinley family," The King announced with a grin. "He is the lesson I wish to teach to all of you."

It was at this time that Will returned which caused everyone in the hall to gasp. In his right hand was the whip that he had almost used on Blaine earlier. Everyone stared in disbelief wondering if this was really about to happen. Will made his way to the top of the stairs with a grin on arrogance saddled on his face whilst he waited for Burt's instruction.

"Father, you said you weren't going to do this and I've done nothing wrong," Kurt insisted. "Stop this right now!"

Burt pretended as if Kurt hadn't spoken at all. "This boy is no ordinary servant to me, he is also the whipping boy for my son, your prince," Burt spoke with more gasps from below.

Kurt looked down at the floor in shame. The servants knew that Kurt had nothing to do with any of it. They trusted him. Kurt bestowed kindness to them everyday. They knew that it had to have been all the king's doing. Whispers were still heard from below along with sobs.

"Now," The King began making all the whispers cease. The tension in the air hung thick. "Let's get to the point then, shall we? Kurt," He shot his gaze over to Kurt who had still been staring at the floor. Once their eyes were fixed on each other, Burt continued. "Son, I want you to keep Blaine in place for this, make sure he does not move. We cannot do this in the drawing room as I want it to be made public, so there are no chains or wall to bind him to."

"No, father," Kurt spoke clearly. "I will not be any part of this."

Burt stared Kurt down. "If you don't do what I tell you, I'll have one of the guards do it and the beating will be much worse. You're the only thing stopping that from happening, so if you wish for Blaine's whipping to be less extreme, I advise you obey me, son."

Kurt glanced down at Mercedes for guidance, she was mouthing, "Just do it," he could tell that she still couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt really had no other option.

"Father...you can't do this! You weren't going to do this today remember? From earlier? Also, shouldn't it not be here in front of everyone? He's their prince-"

Burt cut Kurt off instantly, "Will one of the guards come forward to hold the boy in place? William, I'd get that whip ready for a long session if were you-"

"Stop! Father...I-I'll do it," Kurt volunteered hastily. He couldn't risk Blaine getting even more hurt. He wanted to argue with his father on this, but anything else he said was just going to hurt Blaine even more, so for once in his life, he would have to listen and get Blaine through this however he could.

"Very well, son. Bring the whipping boy closer," Burt announced triumphantly.

The guards stood Blaine up and brought him closer to Kurt. Blaine still kept his head lowered not looking Kurt in the eye. Will promptly stepped forward as soon as he got the go ahead from Burt.

"Raise your arms up," He instructed Blaine who slowly but surely complied. His shirt was ripped over his head, leaving him standing in the presence of many of his former subjects shirtless. Blaine was very well-toned that was for certain. His arms were enough for Kurt to wonder if he was actually going to be able to keep Blaine in place at all. Sure, Blaine was a tad shorter than him, but he definitely had more as far as muscles go. Blaine was positioned so that his back was exposed to the crowd below as Will stood waiting at the side.

"Kurt, take Blaine's hands in yours and do _not _let them go. This is as much a lesson for them as it is for you. This is to show your obedience son, take his hands _now_."

Kurt shakily did as instructed. All of this felt so wrong. His stomach wouldn't stop threatening nausea. Blaine's hands were cold and clammy in his, likely from nerves.

"Now my faithful servants, I want you to take in all of this. I want it to be known from here on that this boy standing here awaiting his punishment is _not a prince_. If I hear any other servant or anyone for that matter referring to him as such, I will whip him myself until I hear those lies cease, do I make myself clear?"

No one spoke. Every servant stood in shock or in tears awaiting the inevitable. This was their prince, everything they had known and no one knew how to process. When Blaine and King Anderson had gotten away, it was a sign of hope for them and that was being destroyed here and now.

"Hold his hands tightly, Kurt. Do _not_ let go," The King threatened.

Blaine's hands were shaking so much that Kurt had to hold on as tight as he could without hurting him. He hoped that somehow Blaine was getting a supportive message from Kurt as well. Kurt didn't know how else to comfort him at this time.

"Begin."

That's when for the first time since this all had happened that hazel eyes finally met blue. Blaine looked up at Kurt and made eye contact. Blaine looked terrified, sure, but Kurt also saw defiance and confidence in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered as he saw Will raise the whip behind Blaine. Kurt held Blaine even tighter. "Please don't let go."

* * *

**A cliffhanger? Me? Who would have thought? Lol. Anyways, not a happy chapter at all. I know that I did allude to maybe some more Blaine interaction, but know that this will definitely be taking place next chapter. I promise! I already have half of it written and it's got lots and lots of Klaine interaction...not to mention the continuation from this evil cliffy!**

**Anyways, my dear readers, we all know the antidote to an evil cliffy! Reviews! Perfect medicine! Hope to hear from you guys so we can get chapter 4 up. Convince me you want it. Tee hee, love ya guys, hope to see you soon!**

**-Casey**


	4. Fears and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Those would be the property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and so on and so forth.**

**Author's Note: **

_Those were some wonderful reviews, guys! I am simply touched. I'm glad to know that people are liking this story! So, I thought I'd bring you Chapter 4. Keep those reviews coming! They are definitely helping with the muse!_

-Casey

* * *

**Chapter 4. "Fears and Memories"**

The first crack of the whip was deafening. Silence had fallen over everyone in the room as they witnessed the event taking place at the head of the stairs. It was official, history had been made. A prince had been struck for the first time in god knew how many years. Everyone watched silently, trying to hold themselves together, saddened by the fact that there was nothing they could do. No one had it worse than Kurt, however. They didn't have to feel the clench of Blaine's fingers around Kurt's as the pain from the whip descended upon his back. They didn't have to see him flinch in pain as it began to settle in. They didn't have to see Blaine struggle to take a deep breath to calm himself down. They saw the damage on his back, yes, but Kurt had to see the emotion in his eyes. It was far worse. Even in pain, Blaine still managed to be beautiful. Even after the first strike, he still looked determined as ever to remain strong.

Another strike came without warning, louder than the last. Blaine still hadn't made a sound Kurt was astonished to notice. It was evident that Blaine was trying not to give the King the satisfaction. He was clenching his jaw so hard that it looked like it was almost causing him additional pain. He had looked away from Kurt as soon as the first blow came. Now he was staring forward at nothing. He took a few short breaths before the third lash came.

Kurt held onto Blaine's hands tightly, rubbing his thumbs over the top of his palms in an effort to comfort him. He didn't pull away or look up and glare at him for it, so he hoped that Blaine was at least semi-comforted by it. Kurt felt so helpless, he wished more than anything that he could stop it or take this pain away, but what could he do?

By the time they got to lash number 6, Kurt's hands were starting to feel numb from Blaine's death grip on them. He could hear the sound of every servant sobbing from below, they all knew this was every definition of wrong there was. Blaine's back must not be looking good right now by the way they were holding on to each other from below. In a way he was glad that he wasn't seeing that damage as it came, but at the same time, he still had to witness the worst in his opinion.

By the tenth lash, it was obvious that Will was starting to pick up the force and speed. Kurt risked a glance over to his father who couldn't look more pleased at the events unfolding. Was his father really this deranged? He could look on as a child was being whipped bloody with nothing but the most immense satisfaction? The answer was yes, his father really had become this deranged lunatic standing before him. The thought that sickened him the most was that his father remembered Blaine from when he and Kurt were kids. He remembered the young prince when Kurt couldn't. He had seen the love King Anderson had for this child. How could he do this and not feel even the slightest bit of remorse for it?

By the time the 15th lash came, he was nauseated to see a drop of red splash down to the floor. Will had whipped so hard that he had broken the skin. Kurt felt his stomach churn as his cheeks began to burn with rage. Just how hard did Will think he had to hit Blaine? Well, dumb question, he shouldn't be hitting him at all, but even in this circumstance it probably wouldn't take much to have the beating take effect.

Another loud crack, then something wet fell onto his arm. Confused, he looked at the mysterious liquid on his arm when another drop joined it. He glanced up to see if what he suspected was true. Kurt's heart broke even more if it were possible as he found out it _was_ true. Blaine was breathing heavier from the pain and tears were beginning to fall steadily from his beautiful hazel eyes. They were shimmering with a bunch of un-shed tears, but he was losing the battle of holding them back. Kurt kept holding on as he felt tears of his own begin to form.

Another swish and every spectator in the palace felt their heart stop as a scream had finally erupted from the prince. It was the most heart wrenching sound anyone had ever heard. Not only was it a scream of immense pain, but one of true sadness. It was official, with each strike of the whip, Blaine was regressing more and more into submission and his confidence and determination was withering.

He could feel his heart racing as he realized that Blaine was having trouble catching his breath. He didn't want him to hyperventilate, so he did the only thing he could think to do, he started humming softly trying to help Blaine catch his breath. When Kurt was younger, his mother, the Queen used to hum or sing this lullaby to him to help him stop crying. It was so miniscule that he almost missed it, but he saw Blaine glance up quickly with his tear filled eyes as if he recognized the tune. It would have been odd for him to since as far as Kurt knew, it was a lullaby from the McKinley Royal Family. Whether he recognized it or not was not the real concern; he did notice that Blaine had begun to relax ever so slightly; however, it took only one more swish and crack to undo that small semblance of progress.

When another lash came down and another scream came from the prince, Burt finally spoke.

"Does this hurt, servants? Feast your eyes on what has become of your _prince_! Not much of a prince anymore is he? If he was a prince, would I be able to do this?" Burt waited as another lash hit Blaine's back as he screamed again. "This little boy crying over a little whipping was supposed to lead your land? My servants, is this the kind of leader you would have wanted? Let this be a lesson to you all. I will have no more of this _prince _business, unless it's regarding my son."

With that, the whip came down once more for lash 20, not gaining a scream from Blaine, but a weak whimper, which to Kurt almost sounded worse. He looked so tired and sufficiently beaten that he was lacking the strength to even scream. Tears had made streaks down his face and his eyes were beginning to become puffy. As soon as it was clear that the whipping had stopped, Blaine had begun to sway and all but collapsed into Kurt's arms. Kurt luckily was paying attention and was able to support the extra weight and hold him up.

"I hope we've all learned a lesson," The King announced coldly. He took a look over at the boy practically passed out in his son's arms with a disinterested expression. "Take that boy out of my sight."

Two guards descended upon Blaine and had to practically pry him off Kurt. He could hear an intake of breath from Blaine as one of the sleeves from one of the guards brushed against his back. Kurt slowly slid to the ground as he tried to calm himself down. This was by far the worst thing he ever had to witness. He almost threw up at the sight of the puddle of blood on the floor that belonged to Blaine.

"Someone clean that up," Burt ordered as he too noticed the pool of red clashing against the marble tile.

Kurt remained on the floor even when his father had left for his study. The servants closest to Kurt slowly made their way up the staircase to the prince. Mercedes and Rachel being the first. Quinn was in the process of scrubbing the blood from the tile. The tears sliding down her face and the blood from the floor were beginning to mix together.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked softly as she knelt down in front of him at eye level.

Kurt glanced up at her and without a second's hesitation, he flung himself into her arms and sobbed. He cried more than then he thought he had ever done before. The emotions from what just happened were beginning to unleash on him in a frenzy. Mercedes was doing her best to calm him down by rubbing his back in soothing circles whilst trying to claim a grip on her own tears.

"I've never seen Blaine like that."

Kurt and Mercedes were startled when Rachel had finally broken the silence.

"Well of course you haven't!" Mercedes snapped. "He's never been whipped like that before!"

Kurt was sure Mercedes didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was in fact telling the truth, which made all of this harder to come to terms with.

"I-I mean, I k-know, I was just saying...it was before. B-before the whipping I mean," Rachel clarified nervously. "I've never seen him so...sad. Before they w-whipped him. When he saw us...he just didn't look like himself."

Mercedes took Rachel's reiteration into account and began to nod. "I know what you mean, Rachel. It was rare to see Blaine without a smile...seeing him like this was more eerie than I care to let on. Blaine doesn't ever look that way. It was definitely hard to take. I think there's more to his capture than we know."

* * *

It had been a few hours since the whipping and Kurt couldn't take his mind off of it. Every time he closed his eyes he heard the swish of the whip and the crack against skin. He shuddered as he hugged his knees to his chest. It was getting late, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was positive that Will and his father were well on their way to bed by now, comforted by a good day's work.

Kurt just couldn't stop the guilt pounding in his chest. The punishment definitely had its effect on Kurt. If his father wanted him to learn a lesson, well, mission accomplished. Kurt couldn't bear to see that happen again, once was already more than enough. Just the sound of it haunted him. The look in Blaine's eyes, the feel of Blaine's fingers clenched around his like a lifeline. It was the sound...the feel...everything.

Kurt knew he couldn't get any semblance of rest until he saw Blaine again. What did they do with him after the beating? He imagined that his father had ordered the staff not to tend to his wounds in order to drive the lesson home...but Kurt wouldn't have it. If he knew his father like he thought he did, he was certain those wounds were left untreated.

He made his mind up and let his feet guide him straight to his bathroom to fetch a satchel of his medical supplies that he kept hidden under his sink and made his way to his bedroom door. He wasn't surprised that there was no one roaming the hallway. It was after hours and the guards were all assembled at their posts, surely. Kurt managed to make his way down to the servant's quarters without being questioned, but right outside of the room where Blaine was being kept, two guards were stationed outside of it.

"Your majesty, what brings you down here?" One of them questioned, shocked that Kurt would even consider coming down here; especially at midnight. This guy must be new. Kurt was down here all the time visiting with the other servants. They never went to bed at a normal time, this was the only time that they could get together and converse without being scolded about neglecting their work. It was the only time they could actually enjoy themselves.

"I come down here quite often, it's no secret, but I wish to see The Prince," Kurt responded impatiently.

"But sir, you're the only prince here..." The guard replied, confused.

"I'm talking about the Prince you have locked in that room, which everyone should know is a felony. Now please step aside," Kurt ordered.

The guards reluctantly moved aside and allowed Kurt to enter. He was nervous and had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew he had to. The wounds weren't going to tend to themselves, so he made his way in and shut the door behind him quietly. The room was small...much smaller than any of the others in the servants quarters. His father really was trying to make Blaine the lowest of the low. The room had only a small window that like the rest of them had been barred. A prison cell, that's what this looked like to Kurt. At least in the other rooms, the other servants had been able to make theirs a little more like home. In the corner of the room was a table and chair and a rather uncomfortable looking bed.

On the bed was a figure. No one had left a light on in here, if the moon hadn't been particularly bright, the room would have been pitch black. The moon provided enough light for Kurt to see that the figure was in fact, Blaine. He had been left on his stomach, still shirtless and as Kurt could see he was correct. The wounds had been left to teach a lesson. Blaine had his arms hidden underneath a pillow that he was resting his head on, and for all Kurt knew, he was asleep. But if this had just happened to Kurt he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after such an ordeal.

Kurt opened his mouth nervously to speak, but couldn't find any words, plus he didn't want to startle Blaine. He had been quiet when he came in, so if Blaine was in fact awake, he probably assumed that the door had opened for someone to perform a routine check. So instead of speaking, he cleared his throat lightly.

His plan failed as Blaine's head popped up in surprise. His demeanor relaxed slightly when he realized it was Kurt and not one of the guards, but be still looked extremely on edge. His eyes were wide and unyielding as he stared at Kurt as if waiting for him to say something.

"I uh-" Kurt began, sounding like an idiot. He really hadn't thought this through. What exactly was he supposed to say here?

"What can I help you with, your majesty?" Blaine asked calmly but very quietly.

He could tell that the words "your majesty" sounded foreign coming from Blaine's lips, he had never addressed anyone as such before. It was very different hearing Blaine speak. Lord, even his voice sounded gorgeous, even as weak and soft as it was at the moment. He couldn't understand how beautiful it sounded from Blaine's screams of agony, but hearing it now was like the sweetest melody. He couldn't help but be enamored by it.

He began gnawing at his lip nervously. It was an awful habit he had, which he needed to stop, it was always a one way ticket to very chapped lips. He took a step closer to Blaine which as he guessed would incite an unnerving reaction

"I-I'm not here to hurt you," Kurt explained as he brandished his satchel. "I came to help with those."

Blaine eyed him for a moment, but didn't object. Ge took it as a go ahead to approach. As he got closer he softly gasped at the wounds. The welts were a dark pink, zig-zagging all across his back, the skin around them was read and inflamed. There was still dried blood all over from the open wounds which thankfully weren't deep enough to cause him to bleed out.

"Would you mind if I turned the light on so I can see what I'm doing better?" Kurt asked, carefully.

Blaine didn't respond, so Kurt took it as an OK. If this wasn't the most awkward of situations, he didn't know what was. He turned the light on, which wasn't too bright, but blanketed the room in a dimmer golden patch of light. It was a lot easier assess the damage now and it looked a lot worse than before.

He gently sat down on the bed beside Blaine, which caused the Dalton Heir to tense up at the close proximity between them.

"You can relax. Like I said, I won't hurt you," Kurt explained as he first went into his satchel to retrieve his bottle of water and some cloths to clean the blood off. The act itself proved to be no easy task. Every time the cloth came into contact with one of the wounds, Blaine would hiss in pain, causing Kurt to remember the whipping again. He pushed through the memories and kept his thoughts on the task at hand.

After a few moments of silence, he had managed to clean off all the blood and was now rummaging through his bag to get antibacterial ointment and bandages.

"There's nothing worse, you know."

Kurt looked up from the bag, confused. "What?"

"Being whipped and the shame that comes with it. Being beaten in front of people that you know and love. There's nothing worse."

He felt that guilt crawling inside of him more ferocious than before. He couldn't even imagine what it felt like to be Blaine right now. Cleaning blood off of him that was meant to be inside of him, rather than spilled all over his back and the bedding. The carelessness the palace had taken with him was enough to make Kurt ill.

"I wish you never had to endure it. I'd like to tell you how awful it was for me, but that would seem incredibly selfish and wouldn't even hold up in comparison," Kurt admitted, sadly. "I don't know how to ever begin apologizing for it."

"Why are you helping me?"

The question caught Kurt so off-guard that he almost dropped the ointment in surprise. He took a moment to register the question before he answered simply.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He went to unscrew the cap when the next response came.

"Because your father is the king."

"Just because my father is the king doesn't mean that I'm anything like him."

After that, Blaine didn't say anything so Kurt began to apply the ointment only getting a few sounds of discomfort from Blaine. One of the wounds began to lightly bleed, so Kurt applied a cloth to it and added some pressure to stem the blood flow.

"I know that you're not like him."

He didn't glance away from the cloth, but he smiled, slightly.

"That's probably the nicest thing you could ever say to me."

"It's a sad thing when you don't want to be anything like your father."

"Do you miss him? _Your _father?"

Blaine grew quieter than before. "Every moment. But he's safe, that's all that matters now."

"Now?"

"Nothing," Blaine replied shortly.

There was definitely more to that than Blaine was letting on. The reason he looked so sad like Mercedes had said...it had something to do with his father and his capture. There was more to it than they all knew. Kurt also felt saddened by the fact that he wasn't talking to the real Blaine, this Blaine had a strong sense of melancholy and sadness about him, not the playful, smiling, happy-go-lucky Blaine that Mercedes remembered.

Once the bleeding ceased, he began to apply the bandages around Blaine's torso so they would remain secure to his back. He eyed his completed work in satisfaction and began to put his supplies away. At least now they hopefully wouldn't get infected. He couldn't handle Blaine getting sick on top of what had already occurred.

"I-I just can't tell you how sorry I am," Kurt admitted with a sigh. "You never should have had to go through that."

"It was...well, bad enough having to take that. I've never felt a worse kind of pain in my life...and it simply terrifies me...but to have to take it in front of everyone? I'm just really disappointed that I showed my fear and weakness-"

"Disappointed? Blaine, had I been you, I wouldn't have made it past the first lash!" Kurt cut him off in shock. "You are leagues ahead of where any other royal would hope to be! You never should have had to experience that in your life, ever. What they did is against the law! Even if you don't agree, I am amazed and hold the deepest admiration for your bravery."

He glanced over, startled to find that Blaine had turned to his side so that he could see Kurt face-to-face.

"It was-well, my worst fear. I'd seen people whipped before...slaves in the streets. Just the sound." Blaine shuddered, clearly remembering it from hours ago. "I was thankful that I would never have to experience it but now that I have...I really don't know what's worse, the excruciating pain or the shame in being beaten. I really don't know which is the worst thing. I just feel like I let myself and the land I once stood for down. I showed my fear, and I'm absolutely terrified for it to happen again," He finished sadly.

Kurt couldn't help it, he felt his eyes begin to tear up at Blaine's admission.

"Hey, hey," Blaine pleaded softly. "Don't cry, please? I'll be fine, really. I mean, not 100%, but thanks to you, I at least don't have to worry about infection."

"It was nothing," Kurt admitted, still feeling the guilt coursing through him. Blaine was trying to comfort _him_. How selfish was he being really? Blaine was telling him how terrified he was to be beaten again and all Kurt could think about was himself.

"It means more to me than nothing," Blaine replied softly. "I knew that you didn't become like him, you never were."

Kurt ignored the last part as he was confused by what it meant. "It's still not enough to ease my conscience, though."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in bemusement. "You weren't the one holding the whip."

Kurt sighed, holding his head in his hands. "It's so wrong that they did this to you...and I did nothing to stop it. You should be back in Dalton, not here. It's so wrong that they want to hurt you like this! Treat you like some kind of slave when you aren't! The hardest part is that I don't know how to stop them! I might as well have been holding the whip."

He felt the small touch of a hand against his leg, causing him to look up.

"But you weren't. You were on the other side, comforting me."

"_Holding you in place_," Kurt muttered bitterly.

"No. I could tell you were trying to comfort me. I doubt someone who was humming to me was just trying to hold me in place."

Kurt looked at Blaine fully, he could see the seriousness in his eyes, yet the expression on his face didn't match. The slight smile on his face seemed completely out of place from what his eyes were saying. It was as if he had to grow up too fast in a matter of days.

"Yeah, it was a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was upset," Kurt explained.

"Yeah, I remember."

He was confused for a moment, but then he recalled what his father had said before.

"Because we knew each other before right? When we were younger?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"I-I'm sad to say that I really don't remember all that well, I mean, details are fuzzy. I'd like to think that my hatred for my father has clouded my memories of the earlier times. Back when he wasn't the monster that he is now. It's easier to hate him when you don't remember."

Blaine sat up some more so he was closer to the same eye level as Kurt. Kurt still felt his heart flutter looking into those eyes. There was such a familiarity in them that Kurt just couldn't place. If their childhood together was as fond as they say, why couldn't he remember?

"I'm sorry you have to block them out. It can't be easy. I just have a very sharp memory. My father always praised me for it. I remember things more clearly than I should be able to."

I remember when your mother used to sing that lullaby to you. I remember when you broke one of her tea-cups and started crying," Blaine stated with a fond smile, clearly recalling the events as if it were yesterday. "Your mother came in and sung you that lullaby and you were out like a light."

Kurt rubbed at his temples, severely disappointed that he couldn't remember this himself. He remembered the tea cups in that drawing room held some semblance of meaning to him, he just couldn't remember why. They belonged to his mother and he and Kurt used to play together and have tea parties with them. That's when another horrifying thought struck Kurt.

"When we went into that drawing room...you know...with all the uh...implements they want to use on you," Kurt flinched at the very thought of them but continued. "You looked around that room as if you were familiar with it," Kurt began nervously.

"Yeah, I do recognize that room," Blaine responded, sadly.

"Why is that?"

"Because it was the room that you and I used to play together in."

* * *

**Wow, so many unanswered questions, right? Plus many emotions. But yay! We finally have a Klaine interaction! So, thoughts? Comments? Love? Hate? Leave me those beautiful reviews so we can get to Chapter 5! Seriously, reviews = muse being happy. Lol. So definitely leave one of those happy buggers and I'll see you all soon!**

**-Casey**


End file.
